Ladrões da Noite
by Hypnos Black
Summary: Importantes museus do mundo são atacados por ladrões contratados por colecionadores. Elas tem como missão prender os responsáveis por esses crimes. Fic finalmente de volta. Fichas fechadas
1. Chapter 1

Ladrões da Noite

_Missões diferentes. O trabalho é destruir o obstáculo que os impedem de completar um trabalho que eles faziam desde que se entediam por gente!_

_Como um simples sentimento os desviaram de seus verdadeiros objetivos? _

A noite estava para terminar, o céu estava começando a mudar de azul-escuro para o amanhecer do dia. As ruas estavam desertas, ou quase desertas, exceto pela presença de três rapazes que pulavam de telhado em telhado, prestes a chegar ao seu objetivo.

- Shaka! Mu! Andem logo – mandou o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados ríspido que estava um pouco à frente dos outros dois

Shaka nem se da ao trabalho de responder. Mu o faz por ele, embora sem vontade ou emoção alguma na voz.

- Já vai Shion. Qual é o motivo da pressa?

Shion se vira imediatamente para encarar os dois outros dois, sua expressão não era das melhores quando anunciou de olhos fechados:

- Aquela pessoa está nos esperando lá... Dohko acabou de me informar

- NANI? – perguntaram os outros dois ao mesmo tempo, não era comum se ver aqueles dois se alterarem, mas com uma notícia dessas...

Mu para de andar. Shaka o imita. Isso não podia ser verdade

- Porque ela está lá? Qual o motivo para ela mudar os planos?- perguntou Shaka em um sussurro irritado

- Provavelmente por causa das nossas novas 14 obstáculos – uma nova voz respondia por Shion – E o que deu em vocês três afinal para serem surpreendidos com a guarda baixa? Nem parecem profissionais – acrescentou a voz cheia de deboche

- Vai pro inferno Kanon – mandou Mu com a voz letal – Se tiver amor à vida é melhor calar a boca.

Antes que as coisas piorassem Shion se colocou entre os rapazes. A expressão de Shaka também não era das melhores

- O que estão fazendo aqui Kanon,Saga,Kamus? Vocês três não estavam de serviço hoje à noite.

- Mudança de planos – respondeu Kamus sério- Quando chegarmos você saberá

Os seis rapazes ficaram em silencio e voltaram a andar com o amanhecer do dia.

É isso ai gente. Ladrões da noite finalmente de volta e com força total.

Sinopse: Ano de 2007: Importantes museus de todo o mundo são atacados por ladrões, contratados por colecionadores e fanáticos por obras de arte. Elas são as oficiais responsáveis por prender os responsáveis por esse crime. O que as dedicadas oficiais não esperavam eram se apaixonar pelas pessoas que elas deveriam prender. Qual será a reação dos ladrões ao se apaixonarem pelos obstáculos que eles deveriam eliminar?

Ficha

Nome:

Idade:

Aparência:

Temperamento:

História da vida:

Roupas que costuma usar fora do trabalho:

Ladrão: mais de uma opção:

O que você vai achar dele a primeira vez que o vê: não vale você decide

O que ele vai achar de você a primeira vez que a vê: não vale você decide

Porque decidiu entrar para a policia:

Cenas fortes são permitidas:

Pequena cena de vocês dois juntos:

Ladrões Disponíveis

Shion:

Mu:

Aldebaran:

Saga:

Kanon:

Mascara da Morte:

Aiolia:

Shaka:

Dohko:

Miro:

Aiolos:

Shura:

Kamus:

Afrodite:

Espero que vocês gostem da idéia e mandem suas fichas.

Bjs


	2. Escolhidas

**Ladrões da Noite**

**O vento frio soprava do lado de fora da casa agitando e sacudindo as janelas daquele pequeno porão.**

**Sentada ao lado de Annabel, sua parceira, Roxanne tinha a expressão de um trapo.**

**Sua cabeça girava e doía muito pelas pancadas que recebera; as cordas que atavam seus pulsos cortavam-os como arame, porém, ela ainda forçava-se a permanecer em alerta. Annabel também lutava contra o desmaio. **

**Nenhuma das duas estava disposta a facilitar o trabalho de seus captores.**

**Em frente a elas a pessoa que elas e suas companheiras, tinham trabalhado tanto para descobrir, andava de um lado para o outro encarado-as muito séria.**

**Aquelas oficiais malditas tinham ido mais longe do que ela esperava; Brincaram com o que não podiam; Toda a operação cuidadosamente planejada havia sido estragada por aquelas catorze oficiais cretinas, mas elas iriam se arrepender amargamente pelo dia que se intrometeram em seus negócios, ah isso elas iriam.**

**Olhou novamente para suas prisioneiras tentando decidir qual seria a próxima tortura que aquelas vadias passariam.**

**Chegou o momento de fazê-las pagar pelo dia em que haviam nascido. Pagar por ter corrompido seus melhores soldados.**

****

**Fichas Fechadas**

**Shion: Kessia Meyress**

**Mu: Harrieth Rayner**

**Aldebaran: Jéssica Cornwell**

**Saga: Faith no More**

**Kanon: Dália Gunnar**

**Mascara da Morte: Cibele Rodrigues**

**Aiolia: Yume Takashi**

**Shaka: Roxanne Frost**

**Dohko: Alaya Panatenaiki**

**Milo: Dorothea Morgenstein**

**Aiolos: Georgiana Carlton**

**Shura: Evangeline Campbell**

**Kamus: Lisbele Rulff**

**Afrodite: Annabel Milano**

**Xxxx**

**Oi gente (milhões de sapatos voam em direção a autora)**

**Desculpem a demora, acabei ficando de recuperação em uma matéria e acabei tendo que estudar para mais uma prova.**

**Finalmente consegui fechar as fichas e agora de férias da faculdade vai ser mais fácil escrever.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Bjss e ate o primeiro capitulo**


	3. Aparências e Consequências

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

Capitulo betado pela Ka. Obrigada pela ajuda.

Espero que gostem

**Aparências e Consequências **

O dia apenas começara e ele já prometia ser cheio de afazeres para uma certa pessoa que tinha acabado de levantar.

Cansada, mas feliz com alguns eventos muito lucrativos da semana anterior, a pessoa misteriosa se dirigiu à cozinha, colocou a mesa do café, ligou a cafeteira e se largou na mesa da cozinha apanhando o jornal do dia.

Assim que começa a ler a manchete de um dos cadernos, sua expressão completamente calma se altera.

À medida que lia a reportagem, seus olhos estreitavam-se cada vez mais e seu rosto passava a ter uma expressão fria e séria. Após a leitura sua decisão já estava formada.

Alguns assuntos teriam que ser resolvidos. E hoje mesmo.

Xxx

**Hospital Municipal Infantil do Câncer 7:20 AM**

O hospital estava cheio de pacientes. Em um dos leitos, uma garotinha de 5 anos aguardava que o médico começasse a lhe fazer uma sutura. A criança sempre teve pavor de hospitais, mas a calma e a atenção que o médico lhe dava a deixavam segura.

- Só mais um pouco. Já está acabando. Pronto – disse o médico lançando um sorriso à garotinha – Está terminado.

- Ela realmente se sente mais calma com você, doutor. Ela o adora – disse a mãe da garotinha

- Imagina! Ela é um doce de paciente.

- Obrigada, doutor Mu.

- Disponha!

O rapaz começa a se afastar para ver mais um paciente. Aquele caso já era um pouco mais complicado, mas nada que ele não pudesse resolver. Apesar da pouca idade, Mu já era um dos residentes mais influentes e respeitados do hospital.

Sua caminhada é interrompida pelo toque de seu bipe. O rapaz pega o aparelho e ao ler a mensagem da meia volta imediatamente. Seu paciente teria que esperar. Agora ele tinha um sério assunto para resolver.

Xxx

**Sidney Fashion Week, 8:00 AM**

Estava quase tudo pronto para o começo do desfile. Estilistas de diversos países aguardavam com ansiedade aquele desfile que seria comandado por um estilista muito jovem, mas que já era considerado um gênio por todo o mercado.

- Senhor Afrodite, começamos em 5 minutos.

O rapaz assente quando seu celular começa a tocar.

- Algum problema senhor? – seu assistente pergunta.

- Preciso sair – Informa Afrodite, sério, ao desligar – Segura as pontas aí?

O assistente concorda e, em menos de 10 minutos, Afrodite já está na rua.

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Tribunal Federal de Sidney**

Finalmente o tão esperado julgamento iria começar. Uma poderosa indústria farmacêutica estava sendo acusada de ter um componente cancerígeno em um de seus remédios.

- A promotoria está pronta? – pergunta o juiz.

- Sim, senhor – o promotor responde.

O que mais intrigava jornalistas e outros destacados profissionais de direito era a idade do promotor.

O doutor Dohko era o melhor e mais respeitado promotor da região. Um rapaz que amava a justiça e defendia os necessitados com garra e uma força impressionante, muitas vezes esmagando seus adversários.

- A defesa está pronta?

- Não senhor! Solicitamos um adiamento até amanhã.

O caos tomou conta do tribunal. Dohko estava prestes a protestar quando é interrompido pela vibração de seu bipe. Ele olha discretamente a mensagem e aceita o adiamento. Surgia um novo assunto para resolver.

Xxxx

**Escola Pública de Sidney**

As aulas de Educação física eram aguardadas com ansiedade pela maioria dos adolescentes daquela simples escola. O professor Aiolia era o mais querido docente de todos. Além de ser jovem, ele sempre sugeria novos jogos e levava a sério as opiniões de seus alunos, fazendo com que todos o respeitassem.

Por esse motivo a garotada ficou triste com a falta do professor, pois ele alegara assuntos pessoais.

Xxx

**Bolsa de Valores da Austrália**

A bolsa de valores era sempre tumultuada, mas aquela manhã estava simplesmente insuportável. Os mais antigos profissionais já se acostumaram a competir com um jovem rapaz que estava pegando fama em toda área de trabalho.

Ousado e agressivo, o rapaz fora apelidado de Máscara da Morte, mas nessa manhã ele estava bem calmo e retraído. Seus colegas fizeram cara de espanto ao vê-lo se retirar subitamente da sala. A bolsa de valores teria que esperar. Sua outra obrigação lhe chamava.

Xxx

**Agência Publicitária Dreams Always**

A campanha estava em pleno vapor. Milo era o mais talentoso publicitário da região. Seu trabalho já decolava internacionalmente, todos o admiravam.

- Senhor Milo, o telefone está chamando – disse sua secretária.

- Obrigado.

Ao ver quem estava do outro lado da linha o semblante do rapaz se modificou. Pediu a secretária para adiar seus compromissos do dia. Um imprevisto surgira.

Xxx

**Laboratório de Pesquisas da Universidade da Austrália**

Finalmente, a importante pesquisa estava em sua reta final. O geneticista Shaka e sua equipe coordenavam os testes finais com células troncos. Se os estudos dessem certo, muitos pacientes com doenças neurológicas teriam seu sofrimento diminuído e muitos deles teriam a doença vencida.

No meio da manipulação da célula o bipe do rapaz soou, tirando sua concentração.

- Já vai tão cedo, doutor Shaka? – questiona sua assistente ao vê-lo tirar o jaleco.

- Trabalho! É só o trabalho! Tchau. – o rapaz se despede ao tomar o caminho da rua.

Xxxx

**Sede da Microsoft da Austrália**

Hoje seria um dia importante para os técnicos de informática da poderosa empresa. Um dos mais jovens técnicos acabara de desenvolver um curioso chip que seria implantado em todos os computadores distribuídos pela Microsoft.

O prestígio de Aiolos não era pra menos. O rapaz chefiou o projeto que ajudaria deficientes físicos, auditivos e visuais a mexer com o computador.

A sua volta, a equipe comemorava o sucesso, mas Aiolos estava distante e sério, segurando seu bipe. Ninguém reparou quando o rapaz começou a se distanciar lentamente, em direção a rua.

Xxx

**Ministério da Economia**

A sede do ministério estava relativamente calma essa manhã.

Sentado em sua mesa, conferindo alguns relatórios de gastos, Saga era o mais responsável da equipe do ministro. Suas idéias eram objetivas e simples de serem colocadas em prática. Em pouco tempo, o rapaz conseguia impor seus talentos, ofuscando funcionários antigos.

- Torres, adie a reunião da tarde para amanhã – pediu Saga

- Sim, senhor! – concordou o estagiário enquanto Saga se levantava e saia do prédio.

Xxxx

**Sede Regional da ONU**

O domínio territorial da Rússia era um assunto que deixava muitos diplomatas de cabelos em pé. Todos, menos Aldebaran, que com jeito calmo e bastante jogo de cintura conseguia fazer com que todas as partes fossem ouvidas, sem maiores dores de cabeça e grandes confusões a ponto de resolver de uma vez por todas aquele problema.

Mas, aquele assunto teria que esperar; surgira outro, muito mais problemático.

Xxx

Shura e Kamus trabalhavam juntos na construção da nova sede da prefeitura. Kamus era o melhor e mais respeitado engenheiro elétrico da área; Shura ocupava a mesma posição, mas na área da arquitetura. O trabalho de ambos era muito admirado por suas equipes, mas nessa manhã, graças a uma eventualidade, seria posto a escanteio.

Xxx

A sala de reuniões de uma grande multinacional estava quase vazia depois da reunião. Exceto pela presença do vice-presidente. Kanon estava esparramado em uma das cadeiras, sério e pensativo; em seu bolso ele acabara de guardar seu bipe, após ler sua mensagem. Aquela noite seria complicada.

Xxx

Shion era o único de folga naquela manhã. O rapaz era o melhor da área de relações internacionais. Nos raros dias de folga que possuía, o rapaz só pensava em descansar dos longos dias exaustivos.

A tranquilidade do apartamento fora interrompido pelo telefone tocando. Ao ver quem era Shion, abre um meio sorriso.

Xxx

**Sidney, Austrália, 14:30 PM**

Fazia um imenso calor quando Mandy chegou ao distrito policial para o trabalho. A moça tinha longos cabelos acaju caindo pelos ombros e os olhos castanho-esverdeados se destacavam com sua pele pálida.

Assim que pisou em sua sala, uma outra oficial, parceira de trabalho, foi em sua direção, lhe entregando alguns documentos, pedidos pela garota no dia anterior.

- Excelente – comemorou ela feliz, passando os olhos pelas informações – Dessa vez eles estão ferrados!

- Vamos pegá-los e, de quebra, a pessoa que está por trás deles – comemorou Katy, uma outra oficial de olhos azuis e cabelos negros que também trabalhava no caso.

- O que estamos esperando? – perguntou Cássia fingindo impaciência – Vamos acabar com isso logo.

- Vamos com calma, meninas, a noite é nossa – Mandy acalmou os ânimos.

Enquanto todas comemoravam o que parecia ser a resolução do caso, Susie, outra agente, levanta-se de sua mesa e sai andando para a rua, a jovem estava muito agitada enquanto esperava atenderem sua chamada.

- Shion? Tenho algumas informações que possam lhe interessar.

Anoitecia quando Kate e Mandy deixaram o distrito policial, muito contentes com a possível conclusão do caso em que trabalhavam havia meses; Estavam quase dobrando o quarteirão da delegacia quando Susie as alcança, ofegante:

- Meninas, preciso falar com vocês. Estão com pressa? – perguntou a jovem com um sorriso amável no rosto

- Não, Susie, pode falar – disse Kate, alegre.

- Vamos passear um pouco – propôs a garota, ainda sorrindo.

Surpresas, mas sem desconfiar de nada, as duas concordam e Susie as conduz para uma pracinha não muito longe dali, o lugar era meio isolado, cheio de árvores altas e imponentes que dificultavam a visão das pessoas que não andavam pela praça; um imenso e largo lago completava a paisagem. A praça estava deserta, exceto pela presença das três moças.

- O que houve Susie? – perguntou Mandy, já incomodada pelo isolamento do lugar.

- Estou avisando isso como amiga – começou Susie em tom de súplica.

- Fala logo, cacete! – interrompeu Kate, irritada.

- Preciso que vocês parem de investigar aquele caso. Estou falando sério, parem, vocês não sabem no que estão se metendo.

Mandy encara a outra como se tivesse escutado mal o que ouvira.

- Não vamos encerrar porra nenhuma – rosnou Mandy – Estamos a um passo de prender os envolvidos.

- Então não me deixam outra escolha – disse Susie, erguendo o braço com uma expressão triste.

A ação fora muito rápida. Antes das duas garotas perceberem a cilada preparada por Susie, dois rapazes saltam das árvores inesperadamente, agarrando as duas por trás com firmeza.

- E ai Mandy, beleza? – cumprimentou, sarcasticamente, o que a segurava.

- Kanon! – exclamou surpresa.

- Saga! – gritou Kate e virando-se para Susie berrou revoltada – **VOCE TRAIU A GENTE, SUA CRETINA! COMO PÔDE?**

- Kanon – chamou Saga em tom de alerta, o irmão concordou com a cabeça, e os dois tiraram pequenos lenços do bolso, colocando-os sobre o nariz e a boca das jovens. As garotas entraram em desespero mas, por mais que lutassem, não conseguiam se libertar. A luta não dura muito e as duas oficiais desabam inconscientes no colo dos rapazes.

Susie se aproxima dos quatro, cautelosa.

- Então é isso? To caindo fora – comunicou a garota.

- Mas é muito ingênua essa aí, não? – perguntou uma voz fria e irônica de um rapaz se aproximando do grupo.

- Shion? – perguntou Susie intrigada, o rapaz confirmou com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos da garota.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Susie, intrigada com os olhos violeta do rapaz.

Shion nem se dá ao trabalho de responder. Rápido como um raio, ele saca a arma e atira; Um orifício negro abre-se no meio da testa da garota que cai sem nenhum ruído, com uma expressão de surpresa estampada no rosto.

- Andem logo, vocês dois – mandou Shion, ríspido, se retirando da praça. Os gêmeos sustentam Kate e Mandy no colo com mais firmeza e saem atrás de Shion.

Xxx

Eram duas da manhã quando Nina, Any e Tina deixaram o distrito após acabar o plantão do dia. Cansadas, mas felizes com os resultados alcançados naquele dia, as três finalmente chegam em casa para um merecido descanso. Após guardarem o carro na garagem, Any e Nina sobem logo as escadas que levavam a sala, entrando dentro da casa; Tina, no entanto, fica ali mais um pouco, sozinha, arrumando algumas coisas com a chave do carro ainda na mão.

Depois de tudo arrumado, a garota estava prestes a apagar a luz da garagem, completamente distraída, quando, de repente, um vulto a agarra por trás e a puxa de volta, fechando a porta do cômodo e encostando uma faca em sua garganta; a ação fora tão rápida que Tina nem teve tempo de gritar um pedido de ajuda, limitando-se a apenas obedecer às ordens dirigidas a ela.

- Fica quieta! Vai ser pior se você gritar – ordenou o vulto com uma voz baixa e calma.

- Shaka! – exclamou Tina num sussurro – Você não vai sair dessa! – ameaçou irritada.

O loiro nem liga para a ameaça, apenas informa com a voz ainda baixa.

- Quem pode ajudá-la agora? – pergunta cínico – Máscara da Morte e Mu já estão dentro da casa, é o seu fim e de suas amigas.

- Vocês podem nos matar mas viram outras – rosnou Tina, com ódio.

- Estaremos prontos para elas – disse Shaka e foi à última coisa que Tina ouviu antes de desabar no chão.

Fazia um intenso frio nessa madrugada. As ruas estavam desertas exceto pela presença de dois rapazes que caminhavam indiferentes ao frio que fazia e a hora tardia. Os dois eram muito parecidos. Ambos possuíam olhos castanhos e cabelos castanho-claros.

O mais novo deles estava sentado em um banco com um celular nas mãos. O mais velho caminhava pelos quarteirões a espera de algum sinal.

Dez minutos depois o rapaz se levanta fazendo sinal para o outro se aproximar. Silenciosamente, os dois escalam o muro de uma casa entrando pela janela.

Adele chegou em casa morta de sono, a amiga que morava com ela ainda não tinha chegado do trabalho, mas não se preocupou com isso.

A garota toma um rápido banho e vai para o quarto, sem nem se preocupar em acender a luz. Cansada, Adele veste uma roupa qualquer e se prepara para deitar.

De repente, sem aviso algum, alguém a agarra por trás, joga-a na cama e sobe em cima dela em seguida. Neste instante, Marie chega em casa.

- Adele, você ta aí? – perguntou Marie alegre

Para evitar que Adele gritasse, alertando a outra, o estranho pressiona a mão em sua boca.

- Fique quieta - ordena num sussurro.

"Que estranho..." – pensou Marie – "Ela deve estar dormindo, é isso" – conclui.

Antes de subir para o quarto, Marie vai para a cozinha tomar água. Depois de se certificar que estava tudo trancado, a garota sobe para o quarto sem fazer barulho, pois ela pensava que Adele já dormia e não queria acordá-la.

Ao abrir a porta, Marie se depara com uma cena inesperada.

- Marie, cuidado, atrás de você – avisou Adele com um grito.

- Quê? – perguntou a garota, surpresa.

Foi muito rápido. Antes de Marie pensar em sequer fazer alguma coisa alguém já a jogava na cama e subia em cima dela, sem a menor cerimônia.

- Aiolos! – exclamou Adele.

- Aiolia? – questionou Marie.

- Os irmãos Andras – exclamaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- O que querem aqui? – perguntou Adele, com ódio.

Os rapazes não dão a mínima atenção ao tom da oficial. Aiolia brincava com uma pequena faca. Aiolos permanecia calado como se dissesse que a cena o entediava.

- Só vamos disser isso uma vez – começou Aiolos em tom irônico - É bom ficarem ligadas se quiserem ver sua amiga de novo com vida.

- O que vocês fizeram com ela? – perguntou Marie lutando para se libertar.

- Nada, ainda – respondeu Aiolia com um sorriso malvado – Pelo menos eu acho que ainda não. Talvez o Kanon já tenha cuidado dela.

- Acabaram as indagações? Aos negócios então – falou Aiolos animado.

Adele e Marie não estavam nem um pouco interessadas em facilitar a tarefa dos dois irmãos. As duas se debatiam sem parar, atitude que já estava começando a irritar os dois.

- Queremos saber apenas uma coisa – continuou o Andras mais novo, finalmente se irritando – Onde vocês esconderam aqueles documentos?

- NÓS NUNCA DIREMOS ISSO A VOCÊS – desafiou Marie pronunciando cada sílaba separadamente.

Aiolos tomou as rédeas da situação. Pegando a adaga do bolso o rapaz começa a cortar de leve o rosto de Adele. Marie fica desesperada.

- Ainda acha que estamos brincando?– perguntou friamente – Onde estão essas porras de documentos?

Marie suspirou. A vida de sua amiga estava em suas mãos.

Ginny tinha acabado de chegar em casa. Estava muito satisfeita e feliz com a possível resolução do caso que estava trabalhando.

Se Mandy estivesse certa, elas estariam colocando não só os ladrões como também o chefe deles atrás das grades e, assim, com esse pensamento encorajador, a garota abre a porta de casa procurando Cássia, a amiga que dividia a casa com ela.

-Cássia, cadê você? – questionou a garota.

Nenhuma resposta. A casa estava silenciosa.

"Onde ela foi parar?" – pensou, atordoada.

Caminhando pela sala, a garota ascende à luz dando de cara com Cássia deitada no sofá.

Pega de surpresa, Ginny dá um pulo para trás assustada.

- Acorda Cássia, aqui não é lugar de dormir – bronqueou a garota, sacudindo a amiga.

- Acorda, caramba! – gritou Ginny.

Nenhuma resposta. Preocupada, Ginny passa a mão pelo rosto da amiga, notando que Cássia estava muito gelada.

"Meu Deus, ela está..." – pensou Ginny, correndo apressada para o telefone, a fim de fazer uma ligação; A pressa e o nervosismo eram tantos que a garota nem nota a aproximação lenta de dois vultos em sua direção, isso só lhe ocorre tardiamente, quando um dos vultos segurou com firmeza suas mãos:

- A brincadeira termina aqui, oficial – informou um rapaz com voz fria e entediada.

- Cássia! O que fizeram com ela? – gritou Ginny, revoltada.

- Não esquenta, o Shura vai cuidar dela – prometeu o rapaz, sarcasticamente.

Milo caminhava tranqüilamente pelas ruas desertas. Agindo com naturalidade o rapaz para em frente a um estacionamento 24 horas.

Milo entra no estacionamento com cuidado. O vigia dormia então, foi fácil, muito fácil encontrar o carro que procurava. Chegando perto do alvo e agindo com a maior calma Milo se abaixa enfiando-se embaixo do veiculo.

Com o auxílio de uma afiada adaga, o rapaz faz um pequeno furo embaixo do motor; O óleo flui lentamente para o chão. Milo sorri de leve.

Em pouco tempo os freios do carro se tornariam inúteis.

Milo já se retirava do estacionamento quando escuta duas vozes de garotas se aproximando.

O rapaz abre um sorriso maligno.

Estava quase amanhecendo quando Satti e Luna deixaram o barzinho onde passaram a noite inteira comemorando o fechamento do caso em que trabalhavam. O trabalho fora muito longo e cansativo, mas felizmente tudo estava acabado.

- Somos demais, Luna – comentou Satti alegre – Resolvemos finalmente aquele caso.

- É verdade – Luna concordou – Mas agora é hora de irmos para o trabalho, senão o comandante vai nos matar...

Satti concordou com a cabeça e acrescentou ainda brincando:

- É melhor tomarmos um café antes. – propôs a garota brincando – Pega mal aparecermos bêbadas em pleno distrito.

Rindo e brincando, as duas moças param o carro na estrada e entram em uma cafeteria 24 horas. A cafeteria se localizava em um local isolado, bem de frente para uma grande ribanceira, e as garotas estavam tão relaxadas e despreocupadas para notarem os olhares lançados pelo rapaz que as atendia.

- Vão querer o que, senhoritas? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

- Dois cafés, por favor. – pediu Luna a ele.

Sorrindo malignamente, o rapaz se afasta fazendo um sinal para outro rapaz muito alto.

O pedido chegou, as xícaras ficaram vazias em um instante; em poucos minutos Satti e Luna começam a sentir uma ligeira tontura e sono. Não demorou muito e logo elas desabavam inconscientes. Os dois rapazes se aproximaram rápido.

- Depressa, Aldebaran o efeito não vai demorar muito – informou Dohko, segurando Luna no colo.

Rapidamente, os rapazes colocam as garotas desmaiadas no carro em que as duas viajavam. Depois de ajeitar uma das garotas, Aldebaran puxa o freio de mão do carro; esse começa a se locomover lentamente. Sem dificuldade, Aldebaran e Dohko empurram o veículo em direção a ribanceira. O trabalho estava concluído.

O dia acabara de nascer. Pessoas andavam apressadas para chegarem ao trabalho; crianças corriam alucinadas, atrasadas para a aula. As ruas estavam entulhadas de gente que corriam de um lado para outro, ocupadas com seus próprios afazeres.

No meio desse caos, um rapaz elegante, que mais parecia um modelo, estava sentado, descontraído no banco da praça lendo um livro, parecendo alheio à confusão ao seu redor.

Antes de ir para o trabalho, Lana parou em um café local a fim de comprar um capuccino. Com a bebida na mão, a garota refaz seu caminho quando um rapaz distraído tromba com ela derrubando toda a bebida nas roupas e no rosto de Lana que berra:

- Merda!

Logo que notou a besteira que tinha feito, o rapaz fica todo sem – graça, se desculpando.

- Foi mal, moça, te sujei inteira e derrubei todo seu café – desculpou-se ele sem jeito.

- Não foi nada – ela desconversou – Isso acontece.

- Acontece nada. Espera aí, vou te comprar outro – o rapaz corre rápido em direção a cafeteria.

- Espera, não precisa – chamou Lana ansiosa, mas não adiantou, minutos depois ele já estava de volta com um novo capuccino na mão.

- Pronto, mais uma vez, desculpa ai – pediu ele de novo, começando a se afastar.

"É cada um que a gente encontra" – pensou ela recomeçando a andar e bebendo o café...

Não haviam decorrido cinco segundos e Lana, soltando um grito agudo, cambaleou e caiu pesadamente no chão, lívida como cal.

As pessoas em volta correram até ela a fim de socorrê-la. Longe dali, Afrodite sorria com triunfo.

Continua


	4. As Novas Oficiais

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

Vamos a mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem.

**2. As Novas Oficiais**

Era alta madrugada quando o telefone do comandante de policia Julian Solo tocou estritamente pela sala. O chefe de policia estava lendo uns documentos importantes e custou a atender.

Mal colocara a mão no telefone e uma simples frase o fez estremecer.

**- Senhor elas estão mortas achamos seus corpos!**

Juliam suspirou, cansado. Não aquilo não poderia ter acontecido. Suas melhores agentes as que ele tinha posto no caso dos roubos de museus estavam mortas. Tinham sido assassinadas. O jovem não tem outra escolha a não ser uma:

Iria chamar novas oficiais para o caso.

"Só espero que essas não morram inutilmente" – pensou o chefe abalado.

Eram quase quatro horas da manhã quando Yume deixou o distrito policial junto com uma parceira de equipe em direção ao local de um crime. A moça possuía um corpo torneado, apesar de ser magro, seus olhos são prateados, os cabelos negros e lisos, chegam ate os ombros.

Sua companheira ao contrário possui longos cabelos castanhos claros, olhos verdes e a pele é moreno-clara. Seu nome era Georgiana, mais conhecida como Mia.

Andando depressa as duas entram no local do crime procurando não apagar possíveis pistas dos assassinos.

Subindo as escadas as garotas entram na cena dos assassinatos e o que veem fazem seus estômagos enjoar.

Lençóis cobriam dois cadáveres que estavam no quarto. Ao levantar um deles Yume grita de nojo.

**- Que coisa doentia quem fez uma coisa dessas?**

**- Yume fica calma. – **pediu Mia seca.

A garota olha novamente para os corpos que tinham grandes marcas de torturas recentes. Ambos os corpos, mostravam que tinham sido apunhalados, esfaqueados não uma mais várias vezes dando a entender que as vitimas haviam morrido com uma imensa dor. Caminhando pelo quarto Mia procurava algo que servisse para indicar quem era as vitimas.

Depois de algumas buscas ela finalmente encontra duas credenciais e ao analisá-las melhor ela quase tem um treco.

- **Yume essas duas eram policiais.**

**- Quê? – **pergunta Yume chocada.

- Olha Marie e Adele.

Antes que a garota respondesse seu celular começa a tocar, foi um telefonema curto, apenas um chamado.

- Julian esta chamando! Vamos.

Dorothea também saíra cedo em direção a um acidente em uma rodovia. Seus olhos violeta estavam inquietos. Os cabelos negros presos a um rabo de cavalo baixo e o corpo bem feito que ela insistia em esconder com roupas fora de moda.

O local do acidente não era muito longo, mas, mesmo assim parecia interminável.

Assim que chega a moça salta do carro, apressada.

A motorista do acidente tinha perdido o controle do carro e caindo com ele em um barranco; O carro tinha colidido em cheio com uma grande árvore, esmagando completamente o veículo contra o obstáculo; as ocupantes nem tiveram chance de sentir dor, pois morreram instantaneamente com o impacto.

- Não sei não. Isso não esta parecendo um acidente. – Dotty pensa em voz alta

A moça esperava confirmar suas suspeitas assim que identificasse as vitimas.

Felizmente, mesmo com o veículo nesse estado foi possível retirar as bolsas das acidentadas. Vasculhando-as Dotty confirma pensativa:

- Eu sabia, policiais...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo chamado do chefe.

Assim como as outras, Lisbele e Evangeline também foram investigar uma cena do crime. A primeira era baixinha, cabelos lisos de cor rosa salmão e curtos, olhos verde oliva e o corpo bem magro. Sua companheira, entretanto, é alta, de corpo bem feito seus cabelos são loiros com longos cachos definidos nas pontas e seus olhos azuis e brilhantes.

O local do crime era uma casa térrea, pequena, sem muitos atrativos para um assalto. Não havia sinais de arrombamento tornando-se difícil para a perícia identificar como os assassinos haviam entrado.

As vítimas também tinham morrido lentamente; as duas tinham sido estranguladas de maneira diferente; uma com os cordões da própria calça e a outra com os fios do telefone.

O que realmente chamou a atenção das duas moças foi à identificação das vítimas...

- **Não acredito policiais de novo?– **questionou Evangeline aflita

A pergunta foi abafada com o barulho do bipe de Lisbele. O comandante da policia queria vê-las agora.

Annabel estava no distrito policial acompanhando uma autópsia.

A vítima era uma linda moça que morrera no meio da rua sem motivo aparente.

- Algum problema genético? Alguma antecedência desse tipo? – perguntava a jovem de cabelos negros levemente ondulados, olhos de um azul intenso e corpo delicado.

- Não senhora o motivo da morte é outro...

- Qual é então? – pergunta ela educada – Como essa oficial morreu?

- Ela foi envenenada. A causa mortis foi envenenamento violento por Cianeto de Potássio – esclareceu o legista

- **Isso só pode ser brincadeira.** – grita a garota nervosa no mesmo momento que entrava sua companheira de equipe acompanhando outro corpo.

- Kessia qual é a história?

A garota de longos cabelos negros, e olhos cor de mel respondeu com voz cansada.

- Mais uma oficial assassinada. Ela foi encontrada na praçinha aqui perto.

- Mais uma não.** – **lamentou-se a garota. Kessia fitou-a triste antes de responder.

- Pelo menos morreu rápido. Foi um tiro certeiro que a matou na hora. Ela não chegou a sofrer.

- Queria saber quem está fazendo isso. – comenta Annabel em voz baixa.

- Eu também queria descobrir, mas agora não é hora. Julian está nos chamando.

As duas dão meia volta e saem do necrotério indo para a sala do chefe.

Roxanne tinha acabado de chegar a mais um local de um crime. A garota de pele negra, cabelos cinza prateados, seus olhos verdes fitavam sua parceira de trabalho vindo em sua direção.

- Holly o que houve? – perguntou Roxanne meio preocupada com a agitação da companheira.

- Três corpos foram encontrados Roxanne – respondeu a jovem de longos cabelos lisos e castanhos pele rosada e olhos acinzentados.

- Mas o que houve de tão grave que te deixou tão alterada assim Holly? – perguntou Roxanne erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Porque houve um suicídio triplo aqui Roxanne – uma nova voz respondia a pergunta da garota, a dona da voz possuía cabelos castanho-escuros, olhos verdes e corpo delicado, seu nome era Cibele – E o que é pior as "suicidas" eram policiais...

- Quê? – ao ouvir isso Roxanne corre para dentro da casa, a fim de analisar os corpos. O primeiro corpo que encontrou estava na garagem, à vítima aparentemente tinha se matado se trancando dentro do carro com o motor dele ligado, a substância que saia de dentro do motor havia se combinado com a hemoglobina do sangue da garota, matando a jovem por asfixia, a segunda havia morrido afogada na banheira e a terceira tinha cortado os próprios pulsos com uma faca afiada.

As três policiais ficam caladas, cada qual perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. De repente o silêncio é quebrado pelo tocar do celular de Cibele. O comandante queria vê-las imediatamente.

Jéssica e Alaya acompanhavam duas outras autópsias quando o chamado chegou. A primeira possuía cabelos longos de cor prata, olhos vermelhos, albina e um corpo bonito. A segunda era loira, olhos bicolores um azul outro verde e um corpo bem acentuado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Alaya ao ver o estado dos cadáveres carbonizados.

- O carro em que as duas garotas viajavam caiu do precipício e explodiu devido ao impacto... - informou Jéssica parecendo enojada.

- Porque está assim, Jéssica já identificaram as vítimas?

- Sim! Elas eram policias – respondeu a garota.

A resposta de Alaya foi abafada pelo barulho do chamado de Julian.

Faith tinha acabado de chegar ao distrito para a reunião. Os olhos da garota são âmbar, os cabelos são castanhos avermelhados e longos e é alta.

Em questão de segundos Dalia chega ao trabalho. A jovem possuía cabelos cacheados de cor prata, olhos azuis gelo e pele bem palida, parecida com um cadáver.

Finalmente as catorze oficiais estavam de frente para o comandante, esperando a reunião começar.

- Bom agentes o caso que tenho para lhes passar é muito complicado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua

Respondendo as reviews.

**Kitana-Sama: Não se preocupe com isso. Mande review quando puder. Sim, eles mataram elas e aqui esta o método. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjss obrigada por acompanhar.**

**Lune Kuruta: Se problemas quanto à demora. A intenção era essa mesma fazer contraste. Quem podia imaginar que eles seriam respeitáveis profissionais de dia e ladrões e ate mesmo cruéis assassinos de noite. Continue acompanhando.**

**Mahorin: Que bom que esta gostando. Pode apostar que as meninas estão ferradas com essas pequenas crianças como caso. Obrigada pela review.**

**Angel Pink: Sim. As aparências enganam. E como enganam. Hehe, obrigada pela review, espero que goste também desse capitulo.**

**Mishelly 87: Desejo atendido. As meninas apareceram e com muito trabalho pela frente. Espero que goste do capitulo.**

**Daniela: Que bom que gostou. Desejo atendido. Bjss.**

**Pure-Petit Cat: Concordo com você. Eles são bem falsos mesmo enquanto na parte de serem cruéis esse capitulo já mostrou do que são capazes. As meninas estão prontas para a ação. Obrigada pela review.**

**Krika Haruno: É os meninos são terríveis mesmo. Que bom que o capitulo ficou empolgante. Espero que esse também corresponda as expectativas. Valeu a review.**

**Tenshin Aburame: Eles só têm cara de bonzinhos. Sim agora virão as meninas das fichas. Obrigada pela review.**

**Ana Panter: Que bom que esta gostando. As meninas acabaram de aparecer. Obrigada pela review.**

**Hinna-chan: Capitulo novo. Espero que goste. Valeu pela review. Bjs.**


	5. Investigações e invasão

**3. Primeiras investigações e um novo ataque**

O comportamento de Julian estava intrigando muito as oficiais. Nenhuma delas se lembrava de já tê-lo visto assim tão tenso. O comandante andava de um lado para o outro encarando cada uma das presentes.

- Creio que já ouviram falar dos ataques que os principais museus do mundo estão sofrendo...

- Dos assaltos? – perguntou Faith séria - Já sim.

- Estivemos investigando o caso e conseguimos encontrar os possíveis responsáveis por isso, porém...

- Mas, isso é ótimo chefe – exclamou Kessia – Então qual é o problema?

- Você disse porem? – Dália estava preocupada com as reações do comandante

O rapaz deu um sorriso triste. O que tinha a falar a seguir não era nada agradável, mas elas eram profissionais e se iam trabalhar no caso era melhor saberem exatamente no que estavam se metendo.

- Logo que essa história começou destacamos as melhores agentes da polícia para solucioná-lo...

- Onde estão essas agentes? – questionou Yume

- Eram 14 agentes no total. Doze delas foram assassinadas e duas estão desaparecidas.

A revelação pegou as moças de surpresa e ela não parava por ai; Julian abre uma gaveta e dela tira alguns envelopes, dentro deles um dossiê completo de cada agente do caso e ao vê-los todas tomam um grande susto; aquelas agentes eram ninguém menos que as vitimas daqueles assassinatos trabalhados por elas naquela mesma manhã.

- Essas são? – perguntou Jéssica, pálida.

- Não pode ser... – sussurrou Alaya

- É exatamente isso que estão pensando agentes. Esses são os dados das agentes assassinadas por esses ladrões.

As expressões na sala eram gerais, Cibele e Yume estavam pálidas. Dália, Faith, Roxanne e Dorothea estavam caladas, aparentemente nauseadas demais para falar. Georgiana, Evangeline, Lisbele,e Anabel nem ao menos piscavam. Jéssica, Harrieth,Kessia e Alaya encaravam o chefe sem encontrarem o que dizer. Finalmente o silêncio é quebrado por Evangeline, a primeira a se recuperar do susto.

- Quem são eles?

Julian suspirou, cansado.

- Temos um problema.

- Mais um? – perguntou Harrieth sarcástica.

- Tínhamos um grande dossiê sobre o grupo, mas ele desapareceu junto com as oficiais desaparecidas.

- Quer dizer que voltamos à estaca zero, não é mesmo comandante? – indaga Evangeline preocupada

Julian abre novamente a gaveta retirando catorze pastas.

- Não se compara com o que tínhamos antes, mas podemos retornar as investigações a partir daqui. Cada uma recebeu o suspeito que deve investigar. Dispensadas! – ordena o comandante.

As garotas batem continência e saem cada uma perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

Manhã seguinte

Fazia um pouco de frio no começo da manhã daquela segunda feira quando o senhor Medeiros chegou ao seu escritório. O poderoso empresário tinha uma importante reunião e não queria se atrasar. Atravessou o saguão, dirigindo-se ao elevador, chegando a sua sala no 20° andar uma mulher aguardava-o pacientemente, sentada numa confortável poltrona.

- Como é pontual senhora embaixadora – ironizou ele dirigindo-se a sua poltrona

- Como o senhor sabe está lidando com uma profissional – ela retrucou no mesmo tom

- Será mesmo? – perguntou ele desafiando-a – Será que você e seus rapazes conseguem realizar esse trabalho ou isso é apenas fama?

- Meu caro Medeiros somos capazes de entrar e sair de qualquer lugar sem sermos notados – respondeu a embaixadora com um certo ar de impaciência na voz

- Ouvi falar de alguns trabalhos é claro, mas estou com sérias dúvidas.

- Você verá do que somos capazes – terminou a figura do alto escalão se levantando e se encaminhado para saída.

Medeiros sorriu de leve percebendo com quem estava lhe dando; Com os melhores e mais perigosos ladrões de museus da história.

Do outro lado do país Aiolia se divertia lendo as manchetes do jornal da polícia daquele dia.

- Policiais ridículas – ria ele debochadamente para Afrodite – Nunca vão nos pegar.

- Se bem que as últimas chegaram bem perto, Aiolia. – tornou o jovem estilista sério

- Chama isso de perto, Afrodite? Matamos doze que estavam em nosso encalço a essa altura Saga e Kanon já cuidaram das duas últimas e daqueles documentos. A policia esta novamente no escuro. Você se preocupa demais, Afrodite – o rapaz debochou colocando os pés em cima da mesa.

- Nossa "embaixadora" se comunicou conosco dizendo que tinha um trabalho – continuou Afrodite desprezando o pouco caso do companheiro - Mas, parece que nosso cliente está descrente de nossas habilidades.

Aiolia revirou os olhos, irritado.

- Ela nos mandou invadir o museu de arte contemporânea em Sydney só para testar e mostrar ao cliente do que somos capazes – continuou o azulado sem se alterar com a irritação do companheiro.

- Legal! Informe a Shion e os outros.

Kamus chegou ao museu de arte contemporânea com um bloquinho e uma máquina fotográfica nas mãos. Disfarçado de estudante de história da arte o rapaz caminhava por ali sem despertar suspeitas; logo sua parte estava feita e Kamus sai rápido sem ser notado. Com posse das informações, pegou o telefone tratando logo de passá-las para pessoa que devia recebê-las.

Aiolos tinha acabado de desligar o telefone quando Aldebaran e Dohko entraram onde ele estava e sem levantar os olhos do computador disse:

- O equipamento está pronto para ser instalado, agora e com vocês.

Sem dizer nada os dois pegam o objeto e saem em seguida.

Os guardas que deveriam estar observando a segurança do museu estavam assistindo um comentário do último jogo da seleção australiana. Estranharam quando cinco policiais se aproximaram da guarita.

- Pois, não oficiais? Em que posso ajudá-los?

Milo lhe mostrou as credenciais.

- Vamos fazer o turno dessa próxima hora.

- Mas, senhor, temos ordens para não...

- Vocês têm ordens de fazer o que mandamos – disse Mascara da Morte, ameaçador – Cumpra a ordem, idiota.

Os guardas assustados com o tom de Mascara da Morte trataram logo de obedecê-lo.

Aldebaran e Dohko entram, sem problema nenhum na guarita. Rapidamente cumpriram sua parte indo com os outros para o esconderijo.

- Conseguiram? – perguntou Aiolos ao ver os sete entrando pela porta

- Moleza – debochou Shura – Cumpra sua parte e desative os alarmes

Aiolos sorriu cínico, sentando-se na frente do computador; em poucos minutos o rapaz tem sob seu controle todos os alarmes e as câmeras do estabelecimento.

- Isso é fácil demais para o meu irmão... – sorriu Aiolia com um suco nas mãos, a meio caminho da boca o que vê na tela o faz cuspir todo conteúdo do copo em cima de Kanon que xingou enraivecido

- Porra, Aiolia! Presta atenção, o idiota.

- Olha para tela, caralho. Temos um contratempo.

- Ora!Ora!Ora! – exclamou Aldebaran alegremente – Se não são alguns vigias? Mu ficara satisfeito.

- O que está esperando, trouxa?– bronqueou Kamus – Avise-os logo!

Calminho ai o iceberg – retrucou Dohko. Milo dava risadas com o apelido sobre o olhar feio do outro enquanto Dohko pegava o comunicador – Shaka, Mu, Saga, Shion vocês tem companhia – gritou ele

Do outro lado da linha um furioso Shion desligava o comunicador ao som das risadas dos outros três

- Onde foi parar a discrição do promotor? – perguntava ele

- Relaxa, Shion – pediu Saga frio – Ele apenas se entusiasmou um pouquinho

- Vamos terminar logo com isso. Estou congelando aqui – reclamou Mu arrumando as cordas

Paciência, Mu – disse Shion em tom reprovador – Só estamos esperando o sinal de Aiolos.

O rapaz deu de ombros verificando mais uma vez todos os equipamentos que eram necessários para a "pequena expedição"

- Como é Aiolos?Vai logo com isso - reclamou Milo, impaciente

- Oh problemático, impaciente. Terminei avisem eles ai.

Com o aviso de barra limpa Mu, Shaka, Saga e Shion entram sorrateiros através de cordas pelos telhados do museu.

- Vamos no separar – comandou Shion – Eu e Saga vamos pela direita. Mu, Shaka vocês à esquerda. Não percam tempo avaliando nada qualquer movimento...

Os rapazes tomaram rumo cuidadosamente.

- Saga, elementos à esquerda – anunciou Shion baixinho

- Já vi. – respondeu pegando uma pequena bomba de fumaça.

- Bons sonhos – debochou jogando a bomba nos vigias.

Passaram ao próximo salão, vazio.

Do outro lado do museu Shaka e Mu procuravam a sala do artefato que vieram pegar, tendo apenas que cuidar de algumas barreiras pelo caminho. Felizmente, acharam a sala do artefato com extrema rapidez; Com cuidado os dois rapazes o extraem e estavam prontos para sair quando Shaka para de andar subitamente.

- O que foi, Shaka?

O loiro encarava Mu com um sorriso falso diabólico.

- O que ta fazendo? – perguntou Mu, surpreso ao ver Shaka colocando um pequeno pedaço de papel no pedestal da obra.

- Apenas deixando um bilhetinho, as coisas precisam ficar mais interessantes, não acha? - questionou o loiro ainda com aquele sorriso estranho

Ao entender o motivo, Mu abre um meio sorriso.

- Aiolos, avise Saga e Shion que achamos o que queríamos e estamos dando o fora – pediu Mu no comunicador.

Tão rápido quanto haviam entrado os quatro deixam o museu com a missão concluída.

Aquela missão havia sido fácil demais e eles queriam um grande desafio. Mal podiam imaginar que o grande obstáculo desejado estava prestes a aparecer.


	6. Encontros, missões inesperadas

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence se pertencesse já teria matado o Seiya há muito tempo.

Desculpem a demora, estava enrolada com a faculdade.

**4. Encontros, missões inesperadas**

Eram seis horas da manhã quando um carro cruza a soleira da porta de um sitio um pouco afastado da cidade. Dele salta uma pessoa, acompanhada por outras duas. Decidida ela cruza a soleira da porta, entrando na sala. Ao entrar lá duas armas são apontadas diretamente para sua cabeça.

Shura! Afrodite! Abaixem isso, agora. – ordenou secamente sentando-se no sofá

O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Shura, agressivamente – Você sabe que deve nos avisar antes de vir para cá. Perdeu a noção do perigo foi? Quer levar um tiro na fuça?

A pessoa o ignora completamente dirigindo-se a Afrodite.

Onde estão os outros?

Dohko, Aiolos e Aldebaran saíram os outros estão aqui.

Onde está meu filho?

Afrodite estava a caminho do quarto para chamar os outros, ao ouvir a pergunta o rapaz se vira novamente para a pessoa respondendo num sussurro debochado:

Eu tenho cara de babá de um marmanjo feito o Deba? – perguntou ele, sarcástico; O rapaz voltou a andar e xinga aquela pessoa por dentro "Que idiota"

Não demorou muito e surgiram os outros com cara de sono. Mascara da Morte era arrastando por Kanon, Milo e Kamus bocejavam sonolentos. Aiolia também se arrastava e cambaleava ao sofá mais próximo, irritado por ter que acordar tão cedo. Saga saiu do banho enrolado na toalha. Shaka e Mu saíram da cozinha com caras homicidas e nem sinal de Shion.

Cadê meu outro filho? – perguntou a pessoa já mostrando sinais de irritação.

O Shion mandou você voltar ao meio dia – informou Afrodite voltando à sala.

Com a paciência esgotada, a pessoa levanta-se de um pulo do sofá indo em direção ao quarto, disposta a arrancar o filho da cama, não demora muito e os dois voltam para a companhia dos demais. Shion com uma expressão de poucos amigos os outros rapazes começam a rir ao verem tal expressão em seu rosto

O que você quer dessa vez? – perguntou Máscara da Morte bocejando

Tenho uma nova missão para vocês.

É coisa daquele babaca do Medeiros? – perguntou Shion ligando a TV.

Não.

Ao ouvirem a informação, todos os rapazes fizeram cara de espanto.

Qual é o trabalho dessa vez? – questionou Milo arrancando o controle remoto das mãos do amigo.

Atenção para o novo trabalho. Vou dizer isso apenas uma vez, e a tarefa precisa ser realizada com muito cuidado.

Mal o dia amanheceu e Jessica, Alaya e Georgiana já estavam na sala do chefe. As três iriam dar uma mão em três novos casos, deixando a vistoria do museu roubado por conta de suas parceiras. Ao ouvir sua nova missão, Jessica deixa a delegacia em direção a sede internacional da ONU acompanhada de mais cinco oficiais.

Chegando ao local a oficial é recepcionada por dois diplomatas, um dele muito alto e o presidente da instituição.

-Bom dia oficiais – desejou um diplomata

- Bom dia – Jessica retribuiu o cumprimento – Sou a agente Cornwell, poderia me explicar melhor à origem do encontro?

- Pois não agente Cornwell, meu nome é Aldebaran, não estávamos pensando em envolver a policia nesse assunto, mas, ele tomou grandes proporções.

- O que aconteceu?

Aldebaran contou a história. A sede havia recebido vários e-mails de terroristas na última semana. O último era claramente preocupante onde os terroristas ameaçavam atacar a próxima reunião com recursos muito sofisticados.

- A sede não está preparada para deter sozinha esse tipo de ataque agente Cornwell – explicava Aldebaran

- Pode me chamar de Jessica – a oficial havia simpatizado com a paixão pelo trabalho demonstrado pelo diplomata.

-Jessica! – corrigiu o rapaz com um sorriso – Precisamos discutir algumas opções.

O dia iria ser cheio e os dois iriam trabalhar juntos por uma solução que resolvesse o problema.

Assim como Jessica, Alaya também teria uma reunião na promotoria federal naquela manhã.

A reunião estava para começar; Só estavam esperando a chegada do promotor chefe. Assim que ele chega o assunto começa a ser discutido.

- Na verdade o caso é muito simples – começou o promotor mostrando-se um pouco desconfortável com a entrada da policia.

-Um atentado contra a promotoria não é um caso simples doutor Dokho – Alaya desconversou

- Já enfrentei várias vezes antes atentados contra a minha vida, agente Panatenaiki – respondeu Dokho demonstrando desdém com o assunto discutido.

- Dessa vez os "suspeitos" estão dispostos a cumprir com a ameaça doutor Dokho – contra atacou Alaya séria – Não vamos facilitar.

A reunião continuava sendo discutido todos os pontos de vista. Dokho e Alaya trabalhariam lado a lado nesse caso.

Georgiana havia acabado de chegar ao prédio principal da Microsoft sendo recepcionada pelo presidente da companhia.

- Quando o roubo aconteceu? – perguntou Georgiana sendo conduzida a sala de reuniões.

- Ontem à noite, agente Carlton – respondeu o presidente – Todo o carregamento foi roubado. Estamos pedindo para o nosso técnico responsável para refazer o trabalho, mas tememos que sua vida esteja em perigo.

- Entendo.

Ao abrir a porta o presidente trata de fazer as apresentações.

- Agente Carlton esse é Aiolos Andras. Aiolos essa é a agente Georgiana Carlton.

- Prazer!

Logo o assunto principal da reunião começa a ser discutido. Aiolos e Georgiana conversaram muito durante o encontro.

Finalmente à hora de ir ao museu chegara. Kessia, Harriety, Annabel e Yume foram as primeiras a chegar. Logo depois Roxanne, Lisbele e Faith chegam prontas para investigar o local

A primeira providência tomada por Dália, Cibele, Dorothea e Evangeline foi interrogar os vigias que estavam de plantão naquele dia.

Mas como vocês foram substituídos por policiais? – perguntou Cibele.

Como eles eram fisicamente? – questionou Dorothea

Todos eram altos, um tinha cabelos cumpridos, azul-escuro...

Hum! – exclamou Dália.

O outro tinha os cabelos arrepiados, roxos, olhos azuis...

Cibele estava concentrada nas discrições.

O outro era moreno, de olhos pretos...

Continue – pediu Evangeline

E o último também tinha cabelos cumpridos meio azul sei lá – atrapalhou-se o vigia – Seus olhos também eram azuis...

Esse é o último – concluiu Cibele, pensativa.

Do outro lado do museu Lisbele,Kessia, Faith e Annabel analisavam a sala do roubo.

Os cabos dos alarmes foram cortados com ácido – relatou Annabel

Esquisito as câmeras daqui não foram destruídas – comentou Faith, séria.

O que é isso? – perguntou Roxanne apontando para um pedaço de papel dentro do pedestal da obra.

Com todo o cuidado Lisbele extrai o pedaço de papel. Perplexa, a garota lê a estranha mensagem, passando-a para as outras.

Para a PolíciaEssa obra começou a ser feita em 1503!

_**Em 1962 foi emprestada ao E.U.A!**_

_**Exibida em Nova York e Washington!**_

_**Avaliada em 100 milhões de dólares!**_

_**Descubram agora!**_

_**qual será o próximo**_

_**Museu que vamos atacar!**_

_**Vocês têm uma semana!**_

_**Tentem nos deter!**_

_**Se puderem!**_

_**Os Ladrões**_

Esses malditos estão nos desafiando – rosnou Annabel, zangada.

Temos uma semana para tentar dete-los? Que arrogância desses caras, não? – Completou Faith, seca.

Anda gente vamos voltar para delegacia – ordenou Kessia.

As quatro oficiais deixam o museu pensando que essa visita só tinha deixado mais confusões e mais coisas martelando em suas cabeças.

Continua 


End file.
